


Like you do

by RedTheDeadCreator



Series: The Last Ones Standing (TLOS) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Bryce - Freeform, Chark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Freya - Freeform, Gen, Gray Jackson - Freeform, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, One Shot, Original Holiday, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU, Shiny "Crater" Smith, Shiny Pokemon, TLOS - Freeform, Team as Family, and he loves him, everybody loves Gray, like very loosley, loosley, mostly - Freeform, post adventure, where the human stays human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheDeadCreator/pseuds/RedTheDeadCreator
Summary: For the first time after their adventure, Team Shield gets to rest and celebrate Remembrance day.  A day dedicated to remembering and loving those you hold close, whether they are still around or not. Gray misses someone very deeply , but tries to keep all of his grief to himself to not bother the family he has made since coming here. However he doesn't have to go through it alone.
Relationships: Bakphoon | Typhlosion/Original Character(s), Bossgodora | Aggron/Original Character(s), Eievui | Eevee/Original Character(s), noivern/original charcter(s)
Series: The Last Ones Standing (TLOS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965139
Kudos: 1





	Like you do

The sun was behind the clouds on a cool and crisp fall afternoon. Gray, the human, woke first as usual and sat up and stretched. Causing him to accidentally bonk Shiny in the process, but the aggron hardly seemed to notice, and instead chose to remain asleep. Despite Gray having his own room just across the hall he felt much safer sleeping with his co-rescue team founder, Shiny, also known as Crater. Gazing upon his slumbering friend left Gray smirking a bit. He found himself hardly being able to believe that this was the same pokemon that took him in all that time ago. 

Who would have known that an aron taking this random human home with him would have led to the amazing adventure that saved everyone in this existence. Now though, things have finally been slowing down a bit. Today Shiny and Gray agreed to take a day off, just to relax. It was a holiday, and they did earn it after all. Weeks of looking for the remaining mentally unwell pokemon had left them tired. Gray tip toed out of the room to the bathroom to freshen up. After washing his face he put his long black hair back into a ponytail to keep the hair out of his tanned face and made his way to the kitchen.

Gray opened the fridge to make something special for the family he has made since arriving here. It felt great to be a part of something with the people that he loved. Time had just flown by, for Gray at least. It had been another whole year since he had arrived here, and what a coincidence that it was also on the holiday, Remembrance Day as well. Gray set the oven to preheat as he prepared biscuits and gravy, just like his mom used too. 

Gray often misses his mom. He missed being in the kitchen with his mom. Helping her prepare dinner for his small family. She was a very calm woman, even when he messed up her kindness never faltered. She had taken care of her children and loved them with all her heart. Her kids loved her just as much. No matter what there was always a smile on her wonderful face.

Even at the end she had that powerful smile on her face, as if telling her kids they would be alright. Her children tried to stay strong.

On weekends Gray would sometimes make their favorite breakfast. Just like when mom used to cook with him, but it never felt the same after she passed. It only hurt, for he was only reminded of her absence. He only had to cook for himself because his sister left, and his dad… Well, he didn't want to waste time thinking about him. His older sister wouldn’t often be able to stop by as she was busy with her new life and friends, but he loved when she would visit.

He missed his sister too. She was an escape from home. Whenever his sister would pick him up it was easy to just pretend everything was fine. To pretend after she would drop him off he could just go back to his mom, and his dad wasn’t home, and everything would be okay. Of course it wasn't, but how he longed he could get away from everything. His sister and his eevee friend were the only things that made life worth it to him. 

Until it didn’t anymore at least, and he made that foolish mistake.

After everything was said and done he was given a chance to go back. A second chance to live the life he had thrown away. But when the worlds were separated and all human life had been given their own world, Gray knew what he was choosing. He never thought he would miss his sister so much. He wondered how much Arceus messed with everyone's memories. 

The humans were made to forget about pokemon entirely. But he also wasn’t a part of the human world anymore either. Was the memory of him gone as well? Did his sister miss her younger brother? Did she even remember him at all? It was bittersweet really. He rescued the Harbinger and in turn his sister, but he was never to see her again.

His Eevee friend, now an umbreon was still around, but now was 80 years older than him. Her grandchild was even part of their small little family, but he wondered how his old friend was? She had been sending text daily asking if he was safe. And everyday he would always tell her he was, even if his heart said otherwise. He was too busy to explain either.

But he shook his head and continued making the Gravy.

It wasn’t long after that the human could hear his Typhlosion friend padding his way to where he could smell the food cooking. Chark sat at the stool on the counter watching Gray cook as the winds strong breeze filled the room. The cool air felt wonderful to the two. 

“Good morning Chark. How was your sleep?”, Gray asked while enjoying the crisp air..

“Like a rock in the sea. How about you Gray, did you get in any trouble snooping around other people's dreams?”, Chark responded cheerily if a bit teasingly. 

“It was fine, I didn’t leave the house. I’m worried about what would happen if I can't get back to my body again”, Gray admitted pulling out the jelly from the cupboard.

“Anyways, happy Remembrance Day Chark.” Gray said after a small moment of silence. 

“Happy Remembrance day back at ya!” , Chark enveloped Gray into a very warm embrace. The typhlosion had always been affectionate. Chark adored every hug he could give his friends. When Gray used to be way bigger than him Chark would have to try really hard to wrap his small arms around him. Now Chark was an inch or two taller than him, and that translated to bigger huggs. Gray found himself in the hug a lot longer than he thought he would. 

Eventually Chark let go of Gray, because if he didn't, the food would burn. He put the dough in the oven and sipped on some nice hot cocoa as he took a step outside. Gray shot Bryce a message to let him know he was welcome to have breakfast and share the holiday with him. Afterall, he too was family. As Gray took a step outside and sat on the porch he saw as the fall leaves fell carelessly into the ocean,then the current swept them up and carried it throughout the vast blue waters. The moment felt so peaceful. He often thought he gave this part of his life up. It reassured him to know that this small joy wasn’t taken from him.

Just as he was about to slip into his head again he heard the door open behind him. He knew who it was just from his heavy footsteps alone. The aggron sat next to him and pulled the human into a hug. Gray leaned into it, it was something he was thankful for. Whenever things became too much, Shiny was there. He would do just about anything for him. 

“Happy Remembrance Day Gray.”, Shiny said as he nuzzled his head into Gray.

“Happy Remembrance Day to you too, Shiny.”, Gray said, breaking away from the hug.

“What are you thinking about?”, Shiny asked.

“How beautiful the leaves and sea are.”, It wasn’t a total lie on Gray’s part.

Gray could tell something was wrong with Shiny. He didn’t need his powers to see that.

“Spill it, What's wrong? And don’t lie to me. I know something is wrong.”

Shiny sighed.

“It’s the first Remembrance Day without him. And I just can’t help but miss him, you know? I just wish he could have been here. Even if it was just one last time..”, Shiny trailed off.

Gray nodded encouragingly to Shiny to let him continue. Though this was hard for Shiny it was also hard for Gray. Gray had come to know the older pokemon as something like a mentor. People often told Gray it wasn’t his fault that he died, but how could it not be. He died saving him, and it weighed on his mind constantly. But Shiny needs someone to be strong for him. Gray would do anything for Shiny.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough, for this you know?”, Shiny said. 

“If you need me I will be there for you. If you can't even speak, just grab my hand, okay?”

“Okay”, he quietly speaks. 

“The food is almost done, we should probably go back inside.”, Even though Gray would much rather just sit here with him. Though Shiny nods in agreement.

Gray sits up and walks back inside as Shiny hovered over him. Gray stirred around the gravy as Shiny pulled out the biscuits. Gray made sure the butter was soft enough to actually cut through, as last time it was frozen solid. The gravy tasted great. And the biscuits were cooked perfectly. Gray told Chark to call for Feyra as the food was going to be done.

Through the window he could hear a familiar flapping of wings. Their neighbor and family member had arrived.

“Happy Remembrance Day Bryce.”, Gray called out as the bat pokemon took a step inside.

“You too Gray, The food smelled so good I could smell it from my house.”, The noivern complimented.

“Aww, thanks Bryce. I’m just glad we are all here together.”, Gray said as he started serving his friends.

Feyra the eevee came bolting downstairs and to the open spot at the table. 

“Gram told me to tell you happy Remembrance Day Gray, also wow that gravy smells wonderful. How did you make it?”, Feyra sputtered out.

A soft smile grew on Grays lips.

“I would love to show you how, maybe next weekend if you are up to it?”, Gray said with joy in his voice.

“Yes please!”, She said with such enthusiasm in her voice.

The five of them sat at the table and enjoyed their meal. Each telling of stories of their loved ones, both with us and the ones who are not. Bryce tells of his late Amphoras friend who was always great at singing. Feyra tells about the stories her grandma spoke about Gray, much to his embarrassment. Chark speaks about the first time he met Gray.

“AWWW! You were like his hero Gray!”, Feyra teased, making Chark’s face go red.

“A-Anyway, your turn Gray. Who do you want to talk about this Remembrance Day?”, Chark asked, stammering the words out..

Gray had really forgotten that he had to say something because he couldn’t help but think of everything he missed in his life. He did know who he wanted to talk about though.

“Shiny and I’s friendship may have been destiny, but I wouldn't have it any other way.”, He began, as the others listened intently. Shiny paid close attention to Gray with a flushed face.

“I never liked the concept of fate or destiny. I thought it would be terrible having my life mapped out for me with the illusion of choice. We may have been destined to each other, but he chose to be my friend and I haven’t been more happy that he chose to stay by me. He has stood by me in everything I have done since we met, even when it was inconvenient for him. He has saved me from everything from the supernatural to myself. And because he stood by me I have all of you in my life and I wouldn’t trade this small family for anything.”.

Shiny pulled Gray into a big hug as his eyes teared up as the rest clapped moved by their human’s kind words. 

“I love you so much, you know that right”, Shiny asked as fat tears rolled from his eyes.

“I know.”, Gray said with his arms around Shiny as well. 

It was finally Shiny’s turn to tell a story about someone. He let go of Gray and instead reached for his hand because he knew he would need it.. 

“My story is about my godfather, Uncle Nuggs.”, Shiny said, holding Grays hand for support.

“After my father left me to try to play god, I was left with my godparents. They looked after me for a long time, but It was uncle Nuggs that stayed with me and made sure I ate everyday and took care of myself. He made me the Aggron I am today.”, Gray squeezed his hand in encouragement.

“ And there hasn’t been a day go by that I don’t miss him.”, Shinky choked out.

Gray comforted him while they continued around the table to keep talking about loved ones. 

Gray cleaned the table as everyone sat around talking to each other. The air inside is warm and smells of biscuits. Gray couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. He took a picture of an old photo he had and sent it to his Umbreon Friend, and wished them a happy holiday.

He pulls out the corkboard and everyone gets their items. One by one everyone begins putting on photos, newspaper clippings, and small keepsakes on the board. In the center is a large group photo of their family. Shiny puts on a photo of the both of them back from their first successful adventure and a photo of Nugs. Gray puts on the old photo of him, his mother, sister, and eevee (and his father who was ripped out of the picture) on the board.

Gray stared longingly into the photo. He felt his throat closing in and it became hard to breathe. His breathing became unsteady as he excused himself to the bathroom. He didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems. He couldn’t help but pick up the pace as the water in his eyes fell out. He locked the door and turned on the shower to drown out his cries.

Being careful to keep his whimpering quiet so that no one could hear him he laid at the bottom of the tub to just let it all out. He couldn’t help but think about Nuggs, mom and his sister. Along with everyone that wasn’t there with them. There were so many friends that had given it their all, and yet weren’t here with them anymore. And his sister, sometimes he forgot what his sister looked like, sounded like, and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Some brother he was. 

He took a moment just to breathe as he felt the hot water fall down his face. After about 15 minutes he finally stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. He slipped his clothes back on and rejoined everyone in the living room.

When he came back, the rest had finished the board and hung it on the wall. It was a collaborative piece. He couldn’t help but to smile upon seeing everyone together so happy. Shiny looked happier too. 

“Are you going to the fireworks tonight Gray?”, Bryce had asked.

“Oh of course! I love fireworks! I have been talking Shiny’s ear about it for at least two weeks now.”, Gray peppes up. It reminded Gray of those nights he had once forgotten about. Where he and his family laid on a blanket enjoying popcorn. He had felt amazing the years previously on Remembrance Days.

“We have a nice view from here, but I think it would be great if we went to where the party is taking place. To light the lanterns with everyone as well.”, Shiny said.

“That sounds great. I will see you all there.”, Bryce said getting ready to go back home to prepare.

“Oh and Gray, would you mind coming over for a bit? I could use some of your help getting ready.”, Bryce asked.

Gray looked back to Shiny who nodded to him.

“Sure, no problem. Let me go get the goggles real quick”, Gray responded, running to his room to get the goggles that looked like the noiverns own. 

Gray slipped them on and went outside to see Bryce waiting for him there. Gray hugged into the noiverns' fluff as they took off. The two may have been neighbors, but that didn’t mean their houses were close. It took them about 5 minutes of flying to get to Bryce's hut.

“So what did you need help with?”, Gray questions, getting off of Bryce. 

“Well, I kind of lied. I don’t need your help. I just wanted to talk.”, Bryce admitted sheepishly to Gray.

“Oh? Then what did you want to talk about?”, Gray said, a bit nervously.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. I just assumed you wouldn't want me to bring it up with the others around. I heard you crying earlier, do you want to talk about it?”, Bryce said with a kind voice.

“I don’t know Bryce, are you sure you want me to talk about it today? Isn’t this day about joy or something like that.”, Gray said trying to walk around the issue.

“Yeah it’s about joy, but it's also about love and a whole lot of other things, you know that. Like I said, if you don’t want to talk about it with me you don’t have to, but at least tell someone.”, Bryce said, opening the door to his home.

“No, it's just, I guess… I don’t know. I’m bad at putting feelings into words I guess”, Gray admitted.

“Well since you are here I suppose you could help me gather stuff for the fireworks tonight.”, He said as they both entered the house.

“What kind of snacks should we bring?”, Gray asked. 

“Well I knew that you do enjoy cooking so I brought some stuff that you could make a few different stuff with.”, Bryce said pointing out the refrigerator. 

“Okay. Let’s see what we have to work with.”, Gray looked into the fridge and found some stuff he could make snacks out of. Looking into the cupboards he found marshmallows and pretzel rods. Gray had a few ideas in his head.

“Well I think I know exactly what to make, but I am afraid we might not have enough time. If Feyra wants, could you pick her up so she could help make it?”, Gray politely asked.

“Of course. Why don’t you ask now and I will be on my way. I am almost positive she will say yes”, Bryce said stepping out again.

Gray shot out a text to Feyra and sure enough she responded right away with a resounding yes. He set up and cleared the counters making sure everything was clean. He was just getting ready to microwave the chocolate when they arrived. Feyra was really excited. She helped Gray organize the pretzels into neat lines while Bryce went to go work on something in the back. He grabbed the chocolate and began to pour the chocolate when Feyra accidentally bumped into him causing the sprinkles and other toppings to fall.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drop that stuff. Here I’ll pick it up.”, She said with a familiar worried face. Gray reached out to pet her head and smiled. He realised how similar this felt and why it did. It was just like when he was growing up in the kitchen with his mom. His smile spread wide across his face he just couldn’t fight. Fat tears rolled down his face and he just laughed it off. This felt just like cooking with his mom.

“Gray are you alright? I said I was sor-”, before she could continue she was interrupted.

“No it’s fine, It’s just that you reminded me of someone, and I couldn’t help myself from laughing. I’ll continue pouring, after you are done with picking this mess up, look around for stuff we could top these off with.”, Gray said with joy clear in his voice. 

The two eventually found a candy that reminded Gray of MnM’s in the cupboard and topped the chocolate pretzel rods with them. Afterwards, they slipped them into the freezer and started making treats that they topped off with the extra chocolate. Eventually after a few hours they had finally finished all the snacks they made and packed them away. 

Gray went to talk with Bryce to let them know that they were done. Bryce informed Gray that he was busy but they should make their way back home. Feyra and him were walking back on the dirt path when Feyra started to make conversation again.

“So Gray.”

“Yeah?”

“You said I reminded you of someone, who was it?”, Feyra asked.

“Well, you reminded me of me.”, Grays said admiring the view of the orange leaves on the path that they walked.

“How so?”

“When I was younger, me and my mom would often cook together. It’s why I love cooking. I was my mom's little helper. But god was i clumsy”, He spoke fondly.

“But you know what? Everyone makes mistakes. My mom knew that, and that's why when I did mess up she never berated me. She only smiled and helped me up and we continued as if nothing happened.”, He continued.

“My Grandma told me that your mom was so nice. I bet you miss her.”, Feyra said offhandedly to him.

“More than you could know.”, Gray smiled sadly.

“Sorry, I know that is a bit of a touchy subject.”, Feyra apologized to Gray.

“It’s fine. I know now she is with me, even if I can’t see her.”

By the time they got back it must have been around 2 o’clock. Upon reaching the house Chark waved Gray over. The typhlosion had a big smile on his face as he gestured to the spot next to him. Chark wasted no time and pulled him into another hug. 

“Before you say anything I would like to tell you something.”, Chark started.

“What is it?”, Gray asked.

“Well I was thinking about what Freya said earlier. Y’know, the hero thing. It made me start thinking. I never really thanked you for that. So now, Gray, I would like you to know how much of an impact you have made in my life. When you first found me I was a small cyndaquil who had no hope that I could escape. Jumping from one terrible home to another had me asking myself, is this it? I had given up and I became a sort of twisted trophy for them. I would still be with them if it wasn’t for you. You saved me and I could never thank you enough. I know that you are probably thinking that I’m saying this because it is the holiday, but I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me.”, Chark said with a smirk.

“C’mon man, don’t make me cry. I have already been doing enough of that today.”, Gray chuckled softly.

“I am being serious though. You didn't have to do anything, you could’ve left me there. You had no obligation to me, yet you did. They were a dangerous group, and you could’ve gotten hurt or worse. You were alone with no backup if you did, and yet there you were. My hero…”, Chark tightened his hug, resting his head on Grays shoulder. 

“Of course I would, and I would do it again. You’re my family. I would do anything for you all. You guys are my world.”, Gray said in a hushed voice.

Chark didn’t want to let go, and to be fair, Gray didn’t want to either. Eventually they did separate but only because they had more stuff to do that day. 

Gray went into his room to look for something to wear that night. He may enjoy the cold weather, but he did have to keep himself warm. He was going through his clothes when he found the sweater he wore when he came to this world. At the time he didn’t know it, but it was one his sister got for him. 

His last birthday before, that, his sister had given it to him in secret. His father would have never approved. He would say that boys shouldn’t wear those colors. He would have put up with it either way for that sweater. His sister was always so kind to him. His heart drooped low in his chest. He couldn’t help but feel guilty.

He wondered if she would accuse him of replacing her. He could never replace her, but imagining the hurt and anger was enough to reduce him to tears. He laid there on his bed clutching the hoody close to him. He didn’t make a sound as his crying went mostly unheard. 

Then came a knocking on the door.

“Come in.”, Gray said a little louder than he needed to as he wiped his eyes dry. 

The door opened to reveal Shiny wearing his fancy wear. He came in with a happy expression on his face. It was a face that looked good on him in Grays opinion. He often wondered what was going on in Shiny’s head.

“Have you picked out what you are wearing tonight?”, Shiny asked.

“Definitely something not as formal as that.”, Gray laughed to himself.

“I guess you’re right”, Shiny said, a bit dejected. Gray noticed and followed up with, “Not to say it doesn't look good on you.”, Shinys smile quickly returned to his face.

“You always know just to say don’t you?”, Shiny complimented.

“Oh not at all.”, Gray simply said, causing the aggron to rumble a chuckle out.

“Well you are right, i’ll be back.”, Shiny said.   
  


Gray decided to wear the pink and lavender varsity hoodie jacket he got from his sister. Shiny, after almost 2 hours decided to just wear a scarf. Gray spent the rest of the day with his family, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get rid of the horrible feeling in his chest everytime he thought of his older sibling.

Eventually it started to get darker and they all made their way to the forest clearing where most of the island had gathered. Due to them being the most popular rescue team on the island they got good seats. Bryce swooped down next to them and emptied out his bag of the snacks they made.

“Hey guys! I made you all something.”, Bryce said as he pulled out 4 fancy looking metal bracelets. Their group put them on to check if they all fit.

“I made these defence bracelets for you guys for when we go into dungeons. I hope you guys like them.”, Bryce said.

“They are wonderful Bryce, thank you.”, Chark said.

  
  


The crowd was loud and bustling. Many different kinds of pokemon had attended. Many of the children were running around as their parents took solace that their children were burning their energy. Some of the children waved at Gray and Gray smirked and waved back. Then lights illuminated the edge.

On the edge of the cliff was a podium used for making announcements. On the podium stood the mayor of the town and Shinys godmother. She was hosting this year's event, like every year before so it wasn’t a surprise. 

“Hello people of the island! I hope everyone is doing well tonight! In just a few minutes we will be lighting the lanterns and releasing them.”, She spoke to the people over loudspeakers.

Gray pulled out the letter he wrote weeks ago and tied it to his lantern. He spent a lot of time trying to write it. He stared down at the lantern solemnly. It was to his sister, and everything he wished he could have told her. His heart sank further as his hold on the letter grew tighter, as if he could hold onto the letter hard enough he wouldn’t have to say goodbye. Chark seemed to notice his mood and scooched a little closer to Gray.

“What’s wrong Gray?”, Chark asked.

“I-I It’s noth-, n-no.”, Gray couldn’t keep it to himself this time.

“I just miss my sister.”, He stopped for a second. He could feel those stupid tears running down his face as it became harder to talk.

“That's who this letter is for. To my big sister. I just miss her so much. I left her alone in that world, and I just want her to be here with us, you know? I hope whatever forces higher than Arceus that she knows I still love her. I hope that even if she doesn't remember me that she can feel how much I love her.”, Gray stopped for a second as his throat closed up, but he continued.

“ And I know that it’s impossible, but I hope that she could read this fucking letter I wrote to her.”, Gray had no more words and only sobbed as the laughter and cheers of the oblivious islander were heard in the background..

“Gray, thank you for telling us, I know how much it can hurt.”, Shiny spoke.

“But you always have us, you know that right?”, Bryce told him.

“You are always there for us, we are here for you.”, Chark hugged him tightly.

“Yeah what they said.”, Feyra said.

Gray was entrapped in a group hug as he just let it out. His cries turned to whimpers and eventually nothing. 

“Everyone get ready to light your lantern.”

“Do you want help lighting your lantern Gray?”, Chark asked.

“Yes please.”, Gray spoke softly.

The typhlosion blew an ember gently to the wick and watched as the lantern tried to float off. Gray held it still as his friends lit all their lanterns. Gray couldn’t help but look at the letter and let out a single breathy laugh.

“RELEASE”

The sky became filled with lanterns of all shapes and sizes. But Gray kept his eye on his. 

“You know guys? She would have been happy to be here with us tonight.”, Gray stated.

“Why?”, Shiny asked.

He heard a hiss and then a boom as the sky exploded into dazzling light.

“Because she loved fireworks.”

* * *

He watched with curiosity as this Gray’s lantern flew. It was none of his business, but he could spare some time and fulfill this wish. He did deserve it after all…

* * *

She had woken up late again and scurried all around her messy apartment trying to get to not miss the bus to work. She reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. She was about to shut the door when she noticed a little lantern on her doorstep. She noticed there was a letter attached. With her name on it. She looked around and saw no one around and brought it inside.

She opened the letter and read the familiar looking handwriting. When she finished she put her back to the wall and fell. Crying while hugging the letter tightly to her chest.

“I love you too little man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (: , Thanks for reading. This one shot comes from a comic I've been working on for a while. I have rebooted the comic(This takes place after the comic) and it will be posted eventually, but I had the idea for this story and I wanted to see what you think of these characters. Generally would you guys want to see more? Please leave comments telling me what you think.


End file.
